


Hey, Listen!

by Creative__Writing



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: In A Heartbeat AU, Just some high school students, for the secret santa in the buzzfeed unsolved amino, if you join follow me- i'm Venus, it's a smol drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 22:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13063251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creative__Writing/pseuds/Creative__Writing
Summary: For the Buzzfeed Unsolved Gift Exchange on the Buzzfeed Unsolved AminoJust two teenage boys meeting and some very light flirting.





	Hey, Listen!

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: hey there, secret santa, I don’t think you ever put something on the wishlist, so I made this. It’s somewhat inspired by the In A Heartbeat short film, but not a complete carbon copy… also I wanted them to kiddos, Ryan is maybe fourteen give or take, Shane is fifteen or sixteen. 
> 
> also, the private school I chose they go to is Dalton School, which is a private school in New York according to google.

Ryan zoomed through the school courtyard. He was  _ this  _ close to actually catching something on video, but then his camera had been drained of battery, and a painting fell, not exactly the most safe place on campus… which might explain why he had to climb through a good couple feet high window, instead of entering through the door. 

 

The boy sat behind a tree catching his breath. Yeah, as soon as he heard the crash from his left, he bolted. Straight up Super Sonic-ed out of the room. No way in hell was a demon going to kill him  _ that  _ early. His heart thumped against his chest at the exertion. 

 

Moments later, Ryan heard footsteps from the path ahead. He looked around the trunk, only to see-  _ is that Bigfoot? No- that would be ridiculous, what would Bigfoot be doing in New York?  _

 

_ Oh shit _ . Ryan’s eyes widened,  _ That’s Shane, isn’t it- oh my God. _ He ducked behind the tree once again, clambering up, hoping for better coverage. From where he had stopped moving, he would see the teenager look where Ryan had been sitting moments before, with a raised eyebrow, before turning away, eyes locked onto his phone as he sent texts, or scrolled through Instagram… Whatever Bigfoots (Bigfeet?) do on phones. 

 

Ryan sighed in relief,  _ Crisis averted. _ He thought, wiping off some imaginary sweat from his brow. Of course, as fate would have it, the same hand held his camera, and apparently, he did not have a great grip, because the movement made him launch it out of the tree. 

 

“Fuck.” He uttered, wincing at the noise the metal made upon hitting the ground below- and  _ obviously  _ it didn’t hit the grass the tree was on. No. It had to go five feet over to the pavement. 

 

At the crash, Shane turned around, looking to the now shattered camera, up to the tree Ryan sat in, “So… whatcha doing up there?”

 

Ryan immediately tensed, “Alright... This may seem bad. I promise I didn’t take any pictures of you! My camera’s dead because a ghost sucked up it’s battery and then I ran here because a demon tried to eat my soul-  _ andthenyoushowedupwhereIwashidingandIdidn’twanttoseemcreepy _ .” 

“Blah, blah, blah, something, seem creepy?”

 

“Me, I, Ryan, didn’t want to seem creepy?” Ryan offered, with a shrug, before sliding down to grip the tree branch with his hands and jump off, letting go to land on his feet without pain. 

 

“Oh, yeah, you’re so right. That was not creepy whatsoever.” Shane rolled his eyes. “Did you say a ghost sucked up your camera’s battery?”

 

“...Yes.”

 

“Interesting.” 

 

Ryan sighed, picking up the SD card from the remains of his camera, “Here. There might be proof I didn’t take your photo on here.”

 

“Is there proof of the ghost who sucked up your camera battery on here?”

 

He cocked his head at Shane, “What- I don’t think so. Not yet.”

 

“Call me when you get some ghost proof, and maybe I’ll believe you weren’t taking my photo.” Shane tossed back the SD card, and turned on his heel with a lighthearted laugh. “Ghosts aren’t real!” He called over his shoulder. 

 

“You’re wrong! Meet me here tomorrow after dinner, I’ll prove it!” 

 

_ Fin _

**Author's Note:**

> yeah, follow me on the buzzfeedunsolved amino svp i'm Venus, there is a photo of me. woot.


End file.
